test0nefandomcom-20200215-history
Dynamis - Qufim
Dynamis - Qufim General Info * Multiboxing is strictly forbidden in Dynamis. It can crash your client and/or bring the server down. * Do not one-shot statues. NMs are spawned so pop items are not used. You must attack Statues in order to spawn the necessary NMs to complete Dynamis. Maps WARNING: MAPS ARE INCOMPLETE! Primary Map - Note: Orc Statue numbering is not complete. Boss/Respawn Map - Note: Statue numbering (Goblin respawns), Group listings of Nightmare Diremites/Raptors are not complete. Time Extensions Total Extensions: 60 minutes Strategy Basic Strategy * Pull and clear Nightmare Stirges south of the entry point. * Move west towards NM Scolopendra, walking along the northern cliff to avoid Adamantking Effigies 57 and 61. * Pull and clear Water Elemental to avoid later add. * Pull and clear NM Scolopendra. * Pull and clear Adamantking Effigies 66, 70, 74. * Proceed north, past Delkfutt's Tower, avoiding all statues, Nightmare Snolls, and wandering Ice Elemental. * Pull and clear Nightmare Rocs. Nightmare Rocs are susceptible to Sleep (unlike normal, non-Dynamis members of the family) and AoE damage can be lessened by using a Stun rotation on the alliances' target. * (Optional) Pull and clear Goblin Replicas 132 and 141. * Pull and clear NM Suttung. It is possible to pull Suttung east towards the alliances to limit the amount of travel time needed, however, doing so can also link wandering Nightmare Snolls southeast of its initial position, and any remaining Goblins not cleared from Goblin Statues 132 and 141. * Return to the northeast portion of Delkfutt's Tower. * Pull and clear Ice Elemental. At this point, melee should be storing TP for use on zone boss Antaeus. Boss Strategy Though it may not be necessary if pathing can be controlled, a sacrifice puller (usually a THF) generally makes separating Antaeus from the surrounding Goblins much easier. * Sacrifice puller draws attention of Antaeus (by proxmity) and statues to the east, pulling them away to the south. It is possible for a sacrifice puller to be raised safely after Nightmare Weapons spawn by not moving too far south and by staying close to the tower wall. * A secondary puller quickly pulls Antaeus out of the link and returns it to the rest of the alliances staging north. * To prevent massive damage from building up quickly from AoE, it is useful to have at least one RDM/DRK using Chainspell and Stun to keep Antaeus from acting. * Players that can pull hate must distance themselves from other players. Trebuchet has a significant range on its AoE that can easily kill clustered melee and mages. * Melee close to Antaeus should keep multiple (3+) shadows up at all times to prevent damage from Grand Slam. * Antaeus is susceptible only to magic damage types related to elementals that were previously killed. * Defeat Antaeus. Defeating Antaeus grants a 60-minute time extension and a small chance to receive 4 random 100-piece currencies. Zone Item Drops Relic Armor Beastmen in Dynamis-Valkurm have a probability of dropping LV71-specific armor. * Warrior's Mask (WAR Head) * Melee Gloves (MNK Hands) * Cleric's Pantaloons (WHM Legs) * Sorcerer's Tonban (BLM Legs) * Duelist's Tights (RDM Legs) * Assassin's Poulaines (THF Feet) * Valor Coronet (PLD Head) * Abyss Flanchard (DRK Legs) * Monster Trousers (BST Legs) * Bard's Cuffs (BRD Hands) * Scout's Beret (RNG Head) * Saotome Kote (SAM Hands) * Koga Hatsuburi (NIN Head) * Wyrm Finger Gauntlets (DRG Hands) * Summoner's Pigaches (SMN Feet) * Mirage Bazubands (BLU Hands) * Commodore Bottes (COR Feet) * Pantin Dastanas (PUP Hands) * Etoile Shoes (DNC Feet) * Argute Pants (SCH Legs) Relic Armor -1 Nightmare enemies have a probability of dropping a random armor -1 item when defeated: * Warrior's Calligae -1 (WAR) * Melee Gaiters -1 (MNK) * Cleric's Duckbills -1 (WHM) * Sorcerer's Sabots -1 (BLM) * Duelist's Boots -1 (RDM) * Assassin's Poulaines -1 (THF) * Valor Leggings -1 (PLD) * Abyss Sollerets -1 (DRK) * Monster Gaiters -1 (BST) * Bard's Slippers -1 (BRD) * Scout's Socks -1 (RNG) * Saotome Sune-Ate -1 (SAM) * Koga Kyahan -1 (NIN) * Wyrm Greaves -1 (DRG) * Summoner's Pigaches -1 (SMN) * Mirage Charuqs -1 (BLU) * Commodore Bottes -1 (COR) * Pantin Babouches -1 (PUP) * Etoile Toe Shoes -1 (DNC) * Argute Loafers -1 (SCH) Relic Accessories * Abyss Cape (DRK) * Argute Belt (SCH) * Assassin's Cape (THF) * Cleric's Belt (WHM) * Commodore Belt (COR) * Duelist's Belt (RDM) * Melee Cape (MNK) * Monster Belt (BST) * Pantin Cape (PUP) * Saotome Koshi-Ate (SAM) * Scout's Belt (RNG) * Summoner's Cape (SMN) * Wyrm Belt (DRG) Relic +2 Item * Forgotten Journey (Legs) Currency * One Byne Bill * One Hundred Byne Bill * Tukuku Whiteshell * Lungo-Nango Jadeshell * Ordelle Bronzepiece * Montiont Silverpiece General & Synthesis Items * Gold Beastcoin * Mythril Beastcoin Beastiary Notorious Monsters General Abilities Targeting Order * SMN > BLM > BST > BST's Pet * WAR = THF = RDM = PLD = DRK = BRD = RNG = SAM = DRK > MNK * WHM > NIN Other Resources * Original Strategy/Discussion: Dynamis-Qufim * FFXIclopedia Entry: Dynamis-Qufim Related Links Category:Dynamis